Remembering Rachel
by La Vie Est Bleu
Summary: After a sleepless night thinking about Rachel, Chloe tries to figure out why Rachel lied to her and why Rachel left her without saying goodbye... That's when she hears a voice in the wind and realize something that she was missing. (First fic, one-shot, slightly Amberprice and Pricefield)


**Author's note: Okay, this is my first fic and I'm really sorry about my grammar, I'm not a native english speaker... Still I hope you guys enjoy it :) and I highly recommend you to listen to "Remembering Sunday" by All Time Low before reading... Or after, I guess it's okay lol so yeah, any reviews are appreciated! Enjoy!**

The dim light outside invaded her room too early for her own self

She was tired. She had a terrible night and couldn't sleep since two in the morning.

Two in the morning when she last heard the sweetest laugh on her way to bed

The same laugh that reminded her of the now empty room on their favorite place.

Their room in the junkyard, where they painted their names on the walls and made memories.

Memories that she was pleading to forget. Memories that cut her heart and made her bleed until falling asleep.

Always too drunk. She couldn't be sober after all.

How can you be sober after the one you love the most disappeared?

Just disappeared. Like that other night when she locked herself in that familiar room.

The familiar white room with angry words written all over the walls and clothes covering the tears and the sweat of that warm night.

With ashtrays and smoke guiding them to some other dimension.

A dimension that she really believed that belonged to both of them

Only to find out later that it was a lie.

At least, she now truly believed that it was a lie.

A tear scaped her eyes and she promised herself not to cry again.

She couldn't open her eyes to look at these walls again.

Cause every hidden spot, had some memories and her name written in red bold letters.

That letter that once made Chloe swear that they would marry, that they would go to L.A.

That she would be a model. That they would be happy.

But all she could got was a rainy night, where she asked all the neighboors if one of them saw the girl.

"Forgive me sir, but I'm looking for this girl... Have you seen her?"

All she thought about was finding her so she could ask her to marry her and they would be able to leave this place forever.

Like a dream, like a plan. Like a perfect way to start over again.

Despite her efforts to not believe in love, she secretly did and tried to convince the other girl to believe in it too.

The other girl never made fun of her.

"You're always trying to be so rough" she says in such a sweet tone

"But I know that you do believe in love... Maybe someday I'll find a reason to believe in it too."

Chloe's reasons to believe in it were clearly evident.

Rachel is the reason. She didn't forget about the blonde beauty.

"How can I forget about her? How can I live in a world without her?"

The messy room, despite all the clothes, posters, booze and cigarettes was empty.

Empty without her laughing but filled with tears and hate.

Hate for loving Rachel so much. Hate for believing her when she was clearly lying to her.

"Everybody lies. No exceptions." she murmured to herself

"Bullshit."

All these butterflies she felt in the pit of her stomach were making her sick.

She could vomit all their blue wings and get drunk again.

All these butterflies died. They suddenly died and now she was empty again.

She could feel all the cold breeze embracing her not-so-warm body.

"If you see that girl, please, let me know! I can't offer anything but I need to find her!"

"Kid, why are you desperate to find her? She's been missing for six goddamned months!"

"I need to ask her to marry me."

The clouds made her a favor and were able to hide the little amount of light that tried to warm the day outside.

Dark, huge clouds were invading the whole city, making it difficult to see anything else.

Her room was dark again. Like it was when she put on her shoes.

But she didn't go out, she was too drunk to go anywhere else.

So she tried to smoke tons of cigarettes and burn herself at least 6 times.

A burn way to a broken and empty heart. A dark inside her mind.

She never really gave much thought to everything that happened.

"Maybe Rachel wanted to leave after all. Maybe it could be worst."

"Maybe if I love her that much, I should let her go. I should let her be happy, even if it's not with me."

"She looked happy with him in all these pictures."

"..."

"I hate her. I do hate her so fucking much."

The rain started to pour down outside, cleaning her windows and leaving marks all over it.

Somehow, Chloe believed that the rain always had something to do with Rachel.

With her desperate endeavor to find her.

Wherever she may be.

"It doesn't matter."

She truly wanted to believe in these words but she couldn't.

It DOES matter. She just wanted to know if Rachel was okay. If Rachel was happy and alive.

She decided to sit on the window and let the rain wash her blue hair.

The cold wind blowed some words. Sweet words. Rachel's words.

Rachel listened to everything she said.

Rachel was so damn close but so fucking far at the same time.

"You're not coming back, right?"

"I would never expect anything bad from you, Rachel."

"Why are you trying to wash me out of your head? Out your fucking mind?"

"I don't want you to be a thousand feet of the ground, I want you to be HERE!"

"I want you to be with ME. I want you to meet Max."

"I want you to come back."

"Why? Why you did this to me?"

Chloe started screaming outside her window. She felt her body move and suddenly found herself in the middle of the street.

Crying, on her knees, soaked from the rain. Trying to understand why Rachel left her.

She kept screaming with the thunders that tried to comfort her, like the cold wind that embraced her just like Rachel used to do.

"After the rain, the sun will rise." Rachel said that once

"Everything will be okay. I will never leave you again." Max promised this time

Despite how stubborn Chloe's personality is, for once she tried to believe in something.

She got herself up and glanced to the empty street ahead, the rain pouring itself down and painting the city with grey.

She liked this color. She liked the way that the rain made the entire place sad.

The saddest street ever, the saddest city ever, the saddest Arcadia Bay.

She decided to walk towards her truck, looking for her keys in the soaked pockets of her ripped pants.

She got in the truck, not minding being soaked from the rain and drove all the way to Blackwell.

Where she could find the only thing that she could truly believe in.

The only gentle smile that could save her now.

Chloe sped up so she could be there faster than ever.

The strong rain kept pouring down when she arrived at Blackwell. She felt a little cold but couldn't hide the sadness inside her heart.

She got out of her truck and ran towards the girls dorm.

There were some people in the hallways and they all started to glance towards her.

She didn't care. She didn't fucking care to any of these annoyed glances.

She kept running until she reached up the door. She already been inside this room. Just one time but she could never forget about it.

She knocked desperatly on the door. People still looking at her.

A noise could be heard on the other side and the door was opened to reveal a brunette girl, with sweet blue eyes and freckles, looking at her with concern.

"Chloe! Are you okay? What happened?" The brunette pulled the tall girl to her room just to wrap her up in a towel

"Chloe..."

Chloe was trembling, she was so cold and she could do was locking her eyes with Max's.

"Talk to me, Chloe..." Max's expression was concerned and she was rubbing Chloe's arms with the towel so the bluenette could feel a little warmer.

"I just wanted to be home..." Her tone was low, almost like a murmuring

"Wanted to be home? What happened?"

"You are my home, Max. I wanted to be home. I wanted to be here..."

Max looked at her with sweet eyes, tears forming on them while she got on her tip toes to hug the taller girl tighly.

"Welcome home." Max said in a warm voice and kissed Chloe on the cheek.

"Thanks..."

So she was comfortable now. She were at home again. She wanted to stay in this hug forever.

 _"Rachel left... But Max came along... Max came back for me... Like she always did."_


End file.
